Year Without Rain
by Shiawase Koneko
Summary: When Ichigo's boyfriend goes to Europe, she doesn't think she can survive without him. I suck at summaries, sorry. :  Oneshot/songfic.


**So... Since I get out of school at 11:45 everyday, and am always pretty bored... Today I've decided 'hey, I'm gonna write a one-shot!' ^^ So, yeah. I haven't written anything in a while, so I hope this isn't too bad... This probably won't get as many readers as it would if I did RxI and KxI, but oh well... Enjoy the one-shot/songfic! ;)**

xOxO

_Can you feel me_  
_When I think about you_  
_With every breath I take_

Ichigo bit her lip, holding back tears. "I-I'll miss you, A-Aoyama-kun..." She tried hard to keep her voice as normal as possible.

Masaya held Ichigo's chin, "Momomiya-san, it's alright to cry..."

Ichigo turned hear head quickly. "I'm not going to cry; I have something in my eye." She began rubbing her eye, trying to make her lie more convincing.

Masaya chuckled. "I will miss you too, Momomiya-san. I have to go now, though." He glanced at people boarding the airplane to go to Europe.

Ichigo frowned and quickly hugged Masaya. "Please... Don't forget about me..."

Masaya hugged back, smiling. "Don't worry; I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Masaya smiled, pressing his lips to Ichigo's.

Ichigo kissed back, unable to smile. How could she; her beloved boyfriend was going to Europe for a foreign exchange program, and she wouldn't get to see him for a whole year!

"Bye, Momomiya-san..." Masaya pulled away, grabbing his carry-on.

Ichigo frowned as her boyfriend walked away. "Good-bye, Aoyama-kun..." She blinked back tears that threatened to fall, taking a deep breath. She walked over to the window to watch the plane take off.

_Every minute_  
_No matter what I do_  
_My world is an empty place_

Ichigo walked out airport, and sighed. Her boyfriend was on his way to Europe, and she was stuck here.

She looked up at the the plane, which now looked smaller than her pinkie.

"Only 365 days until he comes back..." She whispered to herself, trying to be optimistic.

_Like I've been wonderin the desert_  
_For a thousand days_

xOxO

Ichigo lay on top of a hill at the park with her friends, Lettuce and Mint, looking at the clouds.

"That one looks like a rabbit." Lettuce pointed at a cloud.

Mint started laughing.

"What?" Lettuce looked at Mint and Ichigo, turning red with embarassment.

Ichigo shrugged, looking at Mint as well.

"No wonder you wear glasses; obviously that cloud looks like a duck, not a rabbit!" Mint smiled.

Ichigo rolled her eyes glancing back to the clouds, gasping.

"What?" Lettuce looked at her friend, concerned.

Ichigo pointed at a cloud right above them. "Doesn't that one look just like Aoyama-kun!"

Her two friends looked at the cloud.

U-Umm." Lettuce thought about what she should say. "I su-suppose it does..." She lied.

Mint sighed, looking at Ichigo. "You need some glasses."

"Are you sure you don't need glass?" Ichigo stared at the cloud. "It looks so much like him..."

Mint looked at Lettuce, giving her a 'this-girl-needs-help' look.

Lettuce frowned, nodding. "I-Ichigo... That cloud doesn't look like anything..."

Ichigo glanced back at her friends. "Yes, it does," She glanced back, about to point out the obvious similaritys, but her friends were right. The cloud just looked like a plain old cloud, shaped like nothing.

Ichigo frowned, rubbing her eyes. _'I guess I'm just seeing things..._'

_Don't know if it's a mirage_  
_But I always see your face, baby_

Ichigo sat up, hugging her knees. "How many more days?" She whispers.

Mint frowned. "Ichigo! You need to get your mind off him!" She grabbed her friends hand, pulling her up. "Let's go do something fun!"

"Like?" Lettuce stood up.

Mint thought for a moment. "I got it!"

_I'm missing you so much_  
_Can't help it, I'm in love_

"Isn't the beach nice on such a hot day?" Mint sighed in delight.

Ichigo sat next to her, picking up and dropping sand. "M-hm..."

Lettuce hugged her friend. "Ichigo, are you still thinking about Masaya."

Ichigo nodded. "It isn't like we broke up; hes just going to be in Europe for the rest of the year! There is nothing wrong with a girl missing her boyfriend..."

Mint rolled her eyes. "True, but not when it goes into, like, obsessiveness..."

Ichigo stuck her tongue out at Mint. "You're just jealous you've never had an amazing boyfriend like Aoyoma-kun!"

Mint glared at Ichigo.

Lettuce looked back and forth at her two friends. "Umm, guys... Theres no need to get mad at each other..."

Ichigo laid back, sighing. "Lettuce is right... Sorry Mint." She looked at her blue haired friend.

"It's okay..." Mint sighed. "I know you miss him..."

_A day without you is like a year without rain_  
_I need you by my side_

xOxO

Ichigo laid on her bed, holding a calendar.

"Three-hundred more days..." She frowned. "How'd I even make it this long..." She shook her head, crossing off the date on the calendar and tossing it aside.

"ICHIGO!"

"AH!" Ichigo screamed as she heard someone calling her.

"Baka..." She heard the voice say from outside her window.

"Mint!" Ichigo whined, walking to her window. "What?"

"Get up; we're taking you out." replied Mint.

Ichigo looked down. Standing below her window, with Mint, were Ryou and Kishu.

Ichigo groaned. "Mint!"

Mint smirked. "Don't make me go up there and drag you, kicking and screaming, out here."

Ichigo sighed. "Give me five minutes..."

_Don't know how I'll survive_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_Whhoooaaa_

xOxO

Ichigo sat down on the grass in her yard. She had ditched Mint, Kishu, and Ryou when they started talking about how Masaya could be cheating on her at that very moment. He couldn't though; he wouldn't...

She took off her shoes, looking up at the sky.

xOxO

**Ichigo sat down next to Masaya. "I don't see any stars..."**

**"It's still too early, Momomiya-san." Masaya chucked.**

**Ichigo frowned, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "True, but I was hoping we'd get to see some stars together..."**

**Masaya smiled. "I promise, one night we'll look at the stars together."**

**Ichigo smiled, "It's a date!"**

xOxO

Ichigo looked down, remembering Masaya's words from the airport.

_**"It's alright to cry." **_He had said.

Ichigo put her face in her hand. "I-I can't do this. T-Three hundred more days is way to long." She swallowed a lump in her throat, wiping her eyes.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket. '_I know Lettuce said it'd probably be harder if I called him, but...' _

She breathed deeply through her nose, trying to hold back the tears.

_The stars are burning_  
_I hear your voice in my mind_  
_Can't you hear me calling_  
_My heart is yearning_  
_Like the ocean that's running dry_  
_Catch me I'm falling_

xOxO

Ichigo sighed, scrolling down a few more names.

"Hello?"

"Mint? It's Ichigo..." Ichigo bit her lip. "Can I... Come over?"

"Oh, sure." Mint replied. "I'll come pick you up in a few minutes."

"Thanks..." Ichigo forced a smile, though Mint could not see it.

xOxO

"Ichigo-chan!" Lettuce hugged Ichigo as she got into the limo.

"I invited Lettuce over too." Mint told Ichigo, who nodded.

"W-What's wrong? You look like you were crying..." Lettuce asked.

Ichigo looked out the window, frowning.

"Ooh..." Lettuce nodded in understanding, and rubbed her friends back.

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_  
_Won't you save me_

xOxO

Ichigo awoke to the sound of thunder. "Ugh, what happened to the beautiful weather..."

She stood up, walking over to Mint's window and checking clock as she walked. It was 6 AM; she doubted she'd fall back asleep.

Ichigo walked to Mint's closet, grabbing some rain boots and an umbrella. _'Finally... Some rain... I can cry without them noticing...' _She climbed down Mint's rope ladder outside her window.

She looked up, letting the pouring rain hit her face.

Ichigo took a deep breath, thinking about Masaya. She let the tears finally fall and opened the umbrella.

_Theres gonna be a monsoon_  
_When you get back to me baby_

Ichigo sat down in the wet grass, leaning against the huge mansion.

She shut her eyes, the the tears pouring out like raindrops.

"I wonder if Kishu and Shirogane are right... Could Aoyama-kun really be cheating on me?" Ichigo frowned, hugging herself. She had forgotten to bring a jacket, and was now freezing.

She stood up, looking at Mint's window. '_I'll give her back the boots and umbrella later...'_

She sighed, looking at her pajamas and began walking.

xOxO

Ichigo sighed, looking at the airport. "How'd I end up here..." She went to reach for her phone, then remembered she left it at Mint's. "It's just not my day, is it?" She wiped her eyes, sitting down on a bench.

_I'm__ missing you so much_  
_Can't help it, I'm in love_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_  
_I need you by my side_  
_Don't know how I'll survive_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_

"Aoyama-kun... You need to come back..." Ichigo frowned, looking up.

"Ichigo! There you are!" Lettuce ran over with Mint.

"Your phone wouldn't stop ringing and woke us up." Mint whined. "I told you to answer it, but as you probably know... You weren't there!" She snapped.

Ichigo smiled innocently. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed..."

Mint glared. "Why are you here?"

"Aoyama keeps calling." Lettuce added.

Ichigo gasped. "A-Aoyama-kun was calling me?"

Lettuce nodded, handing the brunette her cellphone.

Ichigo opened it; she had ten missed calls and three voicemails.

"I answered; he said something about missing you, blah, blah, blah." Mint rolled her eyes. "I don't know. People shouldn't call at 6 AM. Isn't it even earlier in Europe?" She yawned, pushing Ichigo over so she could sit under the umbrella.

_So let this drought come to an end_  
_And may this desert flower again_  
_And I need you here_  
_I can't explain_  
_But a day without you_  
_Is like a year without rain_

Ichigo held her phone to her ear, and began walking towards doors to go into airport, trying to get a little privacy from her two friends.

"Momomiya-san..."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow. '_I didn't put in my password yet; why is the voicemail playing...'_

She held the phone tighter in her hand, shutting her eyes.

"Momomiya-san, it's me..."

Ichigo sighed. She had missed his voice so much; if only she could see his face.

"Momomiya-san..." A hand touched Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo screamed, turning around quickly and covering her face with her arms.

"Momomiya-san... It's me... Aoyama..." The person said.

Ichigo gasped, looking in front of her. "A-Aoyoma-kun... Its really you..." Tears started escaping her eyes and she quickly hugged the brunette boy. "I missed you so much! Has it really been a whole year?"

Masaya chuckled, hugging back. "No... I've missed you too, Momomiya-san." He pulled away, wiping her face. "I couldn't stand another day without you..." He smiled.

"Aoyama-kun..." She smiled. A real smile; the first she'd made since before Masaya left.

Masaya smiled back, kissing her.

Ichigo kissed back, the rain pouring down and soaking them. She didn't care though; she'd waited long enough. She didn't care if she got sick. She wanted to stay like this for a little while longer...

_I'm missing you so much_  
_Can't help it, I'm in love_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_  
_I need you by my side_  
_Don't know how I'll survive_  
_A day without you is like a year without rain_

**Before you hit back or close this page... Please review!**


End file.
